legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P6/Transcript
(Blake is seen on the ground as he looks and sees the transport in the distance) Blake H:....Dammit.... Alex: Blake! (Alex and Ian run over to help) Ian: You okay Blake? Alex: You're not hurt are you? Blake H: I'm fine I'm fine! Stop crowding around me. Alex: Okay man, jeez. (Blake gets up and brushes himself off) Blake H: I almost had the damn guy. Alex: You did good Blake. Ian: Just try and be careful next time. Blake H: Whatever. (Blake turns to walk away before the three see the other heroes fighting against Wesker and struggling to hit him) Alex: Oh no. Albert: Come on kids, try harder! Kyle: Hold still asshole! (The heroes try to attack as Wesker easily dodges their attacks) Zulu: The hell is this guy?! Emily: He's something new that's for sure! Jordan: Just beat him guys! (The heroes continue attacking as Alex, Ian and Blake H join them) Alex: Hold on guys! (Alex runs up and catches Wesker off guard, blasting him with Psychic Energy) Albert: GNN!!! Alex: Gotcha! Erin: Nice shot Alex! Alex: Ian, go help Jack with his arm! Ian: Got it! (Ian runs off to help Jack as Wesker stands to reveal his wound regenerating) Albert: Hmm... Alex: What?? Omega: What are you...? (Albert gets up and puts his glasses back on smirking) Albert:....Better. (Albert runs forward at high speed and pushes Omega and Zulu away before he punches Kyle and Emily back. He then turns and kicks Blake and Ghira away before he grabs Weiss and slams her head into the ground) Weiss: GAH!! Kyle: This dude's power is unreal! Albert: Hmph. (Albert stands up and turns to the other heroes) Albert: What are you all waiting for? Come at me. Erin: *Gets up* All right.... He wants to play like that... Let's take it up a level! (Erin creates her armor) Erin: Let's do it together guys! Alex: *Activates Purity Mode* Right! Yang: Let's kick his ass! Albert:... (The heroes then charge toward Wesker) Albert: You show a lot of strength, but it won't save you. (Albert then charges in and dodges most of the heroes' attacks with ease) Erin: Shit he's too fast! (Wesker jumps up and kicks Erin in the back before he goes over and punches Alex in the gut) Alex: !! Albert: Easy pickings. (Alex flies back into a wall) Jessica: ALEX!! (Jessica then goes and charges toward Wesker yelling) Jessica: YOU ASSHOLE!! (Albert grabs Jessica's metal arm in his hand) Jessica: !! Albert: Not on my watch. (Wesker crushes Jessica's metal hand with ease) Jessica: *Gasp*! Omega: *Thinking* His strength...! Albert: Even with augmentation, you cannot defeat me. (Wesker rips off the metal arm and kicks Jessica away) Jessica:..... Alex: Jess... (Jessica looks as Wesker throws the arm aside) Albert: Oh well, guess that's the end of that. Alex: You... Bastard... *Starts to glow* Wesker: Hmm? (Alex stands back up) Alex: You just made....your last mistake... Albert: Prove it. Alex: Alright then. Allow me! (Alex then stops time as Wesker's face quickly changes to shock) Alex: NOW TAKE THIS!! (Alex charges up and punches Wesker in the face before punching and kicking him multiple times) Alex: There, it's done. (Time resumes as Albert flies back through a wall) Erin: Whoa! Emily: He did it! (Alex then goes over to the hole as smoke clears) Alex: Now you're finished. Come out and fight you little- (Alex notices that Wesker is now missing) Alex: What?? (Alex goes inside and looks around, finding that Wesker has vanished) Alex: He....He's gone! (The other heroes walk over) Kyle: He's what?! Erin: Damn it!! Alex: … *gasp* Jess! (Alex rushes over to Jessica) Alex: Jess are you okay!? Jessica: Goddammit... (Jessica and Alex look at Jessica's destroyed arm) Jessica: Guess that's over with... Alex: Hey hey, it's okay. We can fix it, right Richie? Richie: That we can Jess. Miles: Yeah. The two of us will fix it. It will be good as new soon enough. Jessica:..... Alex: You okay Jess? (Jessica gets up and walks away back toward home) Alex: Wha- (The other heroes watch as Jessica leaves back toward the house) Blake H: Did we...say something? Alex:....Let's just get home guys. Ghira: Umm, okay. (The heroes start to walk home before the scene cuts to William Birkin walking around a SF base with Storm) Storm: You've certainly impressed the Federation Birkin. The research you've brought us will definitely help us get what we want. William: Glad you appreciate it. Storm: Oh I do. And you believe this "T-Virus" you've brought us will help? William: Yes sir. I helped build it after all, it's the perfect weapon. Modified Targhul Genes turned into gaseous form, ready to infect anything it comes into contact with. Storm: Hm, then we require a test. William: A test?? Storm: Is that a problem? William: Captain you can't be serious! I understand it's a powerful weapon, but it's not even been proven as effective yet! Storm: Why do you think I asked for a test? We've got a farmhouse nearby that could use the virus. William: Sir I can understand, but this could bring risk! Plus I still need to finish the more powerful G-Virus! (Storm looks around before he smiles at Birkin) Storm: Do as you wish. I will follow my initial plan and plant the T-Virus at the house. The family living there could be perfect test subjects. William: Okay. In the meantime, I will work with your science team to finish the G-Virus. Believe me, once it's complete, it'll stump anything that came before it. Storm: Yes. Make sure it does. (Storm walks off, leaving Birkin alone) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts